


It's all there fault (SMH)

by Fluffyladylady



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #feedadrien2k16, Also Adrien has a crush on marinette, Also marinette is over Adrien, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Basically a jealous everbody, Don't blame marinette for homicide, Especially Chloe, He had his chance, His name is Adam Lerner, I think I got this off a Tumblr post, I'm probably copying off of someone huh?, I'm sorry I can't remember the name, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Jealous nathanael, Jealousy, Many an akumas based on jello?, Marinette don't need no man to make her happy!, Marinette gets mad, Marinette is finally over Adrien, Marinette is really popular, Multi, Muscley marinette, No Plot/Plotless, No how about something based on cramps from a period?, Now that I've suggested it I have to do it, Now that she isn't a stuttering mess around him, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Omg marinette has abs!?!?, Oohhhhhh, Or chat noir?, Original Character(s), Pray for the children in the eyesight of mad marinette, lots of jealousy, this is my first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyladylady/pseuds/Fluffyladylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinettes class gets a new student what does this mean for marinette when it turns out he's gonna be living with her?! How is she gonna keep this fact a secret along with being ladybug from her classmates and her friends!? And how she not gonna fall for the oh so handsome and charming Adam?</p><p> </p><p>She'll need a few months to think about it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I suck at summarys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ooh he's so handsome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first post on here wow I doubt anyonew is reading. I hope I'm not copying off of somebody else's work. This might be short? Oh there will also be strong and beefy marinette in this it it it it it it it it is it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it

 "marinette" **"MARINETTE"**  Tiki was starting to get kinda annoyed **" MARINETTE!" **"Huh?" **"Marinette wake up your Gonna be late!"** Marinette opened one eye sleeply as she looked at the alarm clock which was  still beeping annoyingly how did she sleep through that? The clock said 8:15..... **."TIKI! IM GONNA BE LATE!" "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!!?"** Marinette clumsly hurried to get dressed and ready dang it! The clock already said 8:17 could It go any slower!

 

Now she only had 13 minutes to get out of here. Once she was done with here hair she grabbed her bag and tiki flew into it as she rushed downstairs and into the bakery. She grabbed a croissant plus a few cookies for tiki as she kissed her mom and dad goodbye "oh! Marinette make sure you make time after school to help out okay?" "Someone important is coming over too!" "Don't worry mom I won't forget!" Said marinette as she rushed out the door. "oh tiki I'm sorry for yelling at you I was just freaking out" marinette said as she was running. "Don't worry about it marinette" said Tiki with a warm smile."Oh tiki can you check the time on my phone?" "Yeah it says oh god marinette it says 8:25 you only have

 

about five more minutes!" "Oh god I better hurry up" she said as the school came into view there were still a few students rushing to get to class one of them being....Adrien! Marinette you got over him a long time ago it'll never happen be normal marinette thought only to herself. Alya already knew she was gonna get over him along with Nino and the rest of the class every since she stopped being a stuttering mess around him "Okay be cool marinette don't freak out and don't stutter just say a simple hello yes hey Adrien top of the morning to ya! No hey howdy do! No keep it simple oh good morning! okay that was good you can do this" marinette said only to her self she could hear tiki trying to stifle a laugh and giggling. Which made her smile since tikis laugh was so adorable!

"Hey marinette! Good morning" "I'm glad I'm not the only person in the class that's running late!" Adrien said with a Chuckle. Marinette Could feel tiki nudging her With encouragement through the bag. okay marinette just like you practiced! "oh hey Adrien good morning!" Good marinette you can keep this going okay one more sentance. "I'm h-happy I'm not the only one late too I was up all night doing you! N-no no I mean doing my homework! Haha" marinette said while frantically waving her hands she was turning bright red. Did she really just say that!? She could hear Tiki trying very very hard to stifle a laugh while Adrien was trying hard to keep a straight face in front of the tomato red girl omg she is adorable he couldn't wait to hear alya teasing her about it since alya was right behind her able to hear there conversation.

Alya put a finger to her mouth indicateing Adrien to be quiet and that she was gonna try and scare her. until marinette suddenly turns around grabbs her arm and lifted her just as she was gonna flip her she immediately put her back down when she noticed it was Alya. They were both stumped it all happened so fast neither of them had time to react both of them immediately put it on there checklists to make sure not to sneak up behind marinette along with everyone else who witnessed it. Marinette if possible was turning even more red as she frantically apologized while waving her hands around "Oh god Alya I'm so so so sorry I didn't know that was you it was...

 

reflex's? Yea it was reflex's! Oh god are you okay?" Marinette said with worry on her face. Both Alya and Adrien were just trying to process what had his happened along with everyone who witnessed the scene I mean yeah everybody knew Marinette was strong like pick up a box strong not flip a person over strong."Alya Alya? Your actually making me really worried are you okay?" "Huh? Oh yea girl don't worry I'm fine! But uh I got a question for you.... _**....WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?!"** _

 Alya yelled. that's what everyone else was wondering along with Adrien."Alya I already told it was reflex's now come on were already late for class!" They all hurried into class while Alya told Nino what went on and Marinette blushing furiously in the the background she started blushing harder if possible when Alya told Nino what she not so "accidentally" said to Adrien in Alya's opinion. Plus the fact that Marinette almost fliped Alya over was already all over the school along with a video someone posted on the school website which Alya forced her to watch. What a great start to the day she was hoping to keep her ladybug muscles a secret but oh well. "Class we have a new student today come on in and introduce yourself" Marinette along with everyone else snapped to attention. That's when he walked in he had brown hair with the most beautiful silver eyes it was as if his eyes were sparkling she couldn't take her eyes off them if you looked a little closer they had specks of a blueish purple? He had gorgeous cheekbones to which she wondered if he and Adrien had cheekbone polishing party's she giggled at the thought which made Alya give her a curious look.

 

All in all he was gorgeous heck Even his walk was gorgeous she kinda hoped he didn't know that he was cute well far beyond cute. She hoped he didn't know that he was over the line gorgeous it just added to the charm. Just as she was gonna figure out the color of the specks in his eyes. There eyes connected. Why is he staring at Marinette everyone in the class wondered especially Chloe. Marinette was wondering the same thing. Everybody knew that Marinette was pretty almost everyone had a crush on her at some point even a few of the girls did."Hello everyone my name name is Adam. Adam Lerner I transferred here from America please treat me well!"

 

He said while still keeping eye  contact with Marinette even the teacher was starting to wonder what was going on. That's when he smiled oh god that smile could kill 6 grown women if he wasn't careful. "oh ok Adam you can sit beside Nathanael" was ms bustier blushing!? As Adam was walking up to his desk he whispered to Marinette "I hope you treat me well!" And started walking up to his seat again while Marinette was blushing even harder now. Everyone was wondering what he had said to her especially Alya Chloe Nathanael and Adrien?


	2. What just happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for teasing here's various faces  
> (_ _)\\. (*-*)\  
> \\(. .)  
> | \

_oh god..... oh oh god god ......... oh oh oh god god god_

 

 _Why is this happening to **ME** i didn't do anything to deserve this_. Marinette thought as everyone's eyes including Adrien's Adam's and ..... _Alya's ugh_  she was gonna get so many questions thrown at her. Could her day be any better? Heck even the teacher was starting to stare and wonder what Adam had whispered to Marinette. This is just what Marinette needed to make her day yes of course she wanted unwanted attention she absolutely loves unwanted attention how pawfect oh  _god did she did just make a cat pun?!! too many dose's of chat noir may cause the profusely annoying cat puns to be made if so please contact doctor imidietly if cat puns or any other type of puns are made effects may be permanent._

She stifled a giggle at the thought. Chat noir started visited Marinette whenever he had a fight with his dad and whenever he came over he always ate all of her cookies much to her and Tiki's annoyance.

 

Just as class ended everyone including Nathanael? Started bombarding Adam with questions such as"how'd you learn French so well?" "What did you whisper to Marinette?" "Do you live around here?" "Want to get lunch at my daddy's famous  _five star hotel?_ " ok that one definitely came from Chloe. "Are you single?" She looked at the group at that question who asked that? Just as he was gonna answer there eyes connected again and while he was still staring at Marinette he said with a gorgeous smile that  blinded eyes(alix put on her sunglasses along with kim)

 

"Nope I'm totally single" he said while still staring at Marinette. She quickly turned away while blushing  ** _hard_** so hard it  _ **hurt**_ she could feel the blood rushing to her head  _oh god why me what did I do to deserve this new painful and gorgeous love interest I know I said being in a love triangle like in anime would be fun but this is to much! This is sorta a love sqare my heart won't be able to handle it If I'm a stuttering mess around Adrien what would I be around..... Adam?! God I might have nosebleeds in his presence! Then everyone would think I'm a pervert!_

 

Everyone except her Alya Nino and Adrien weren't out of there desk.....the first one to start talking was Alya "Marinette.........I understand...I understand if you'll have to get heart surgery I'll even.... donate mine once yours takes too much" she said with a fake tear whipe and distressed look. "OH GOD ALYA TRADE PLACES WITH ME I WONT SURVIVE I CANT HANDLE A LOVE  _ **SQARE!!!!**_ " Marinette said while hiding her face in her hands. Her and Alya were the only people who knew about chats visits and Marinette was gonna keep it that way. Meanwhile Nino was was left wondering who the other person was while Adrien was left to figure out the other three were in the back of his mind he kinda hoped that one them was him.Marinette peeked through her hands and looked at her friends Alya had a questionable look on her face Nino looked confused Adrien looked like he was deep in thought. And disappointed?

 

* * *

 

the bell rung and everybody went back to there seats. Ayla was still sending Marinette questioning stares as he teacher walked in. as soon as the teacher wasn't looking Alya

turned to Marinette and whispered "what did Adam whisper to you earlier?" 

"He uh he said I hope you treat me well" Marinette whispered back. "what was that really all he whispered to you?!" Alya basically yelled back before Marinette could say something bac the teacher quickly turned towards the with a sharp glare. Marinette and Alya weren't able to talk for the rest of the school day much to Alyas annoyance

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once school was over before she could even grab her books a well manicured hand slammed on her desk " **WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?!"** _Ahh she knew this was gonna happen she enjoyed the peace while she had it "_ What was what about?" Even though she knew very well what Chloe was talking about. **"WHAT DID HE WHISPER TO YOU MARINETTE AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT ANSWER ME IM GONNA MAKE SURE THAT YOU GET EXPELLED!"** "Why do you need to know? It's not like you can get your daddy to exspell me for not telling you" " **ARE YOU EVEN AWARE OF EXACTLY WHO I AM I DONT EVEN SEE WHY HE WOULD EVEN CAST YOU DANTY CLUMSY AND HORRIBLY DRESSED MARINETTE A LOOK WHEN A GODESS IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!"** _"LOOK I DONT need this right now so can you get to the point?"_ Marinette said slightly annoyed." **HOW DARE YOU NOT TAKE ME SERIOUSLY I COULD EASILY MAKE THAT DUSTY DISGUSTING THING YOU CALL A BAKERY BANKRUPT!"** Marinette had snapped everyone in the class was about to jump to her defense." **UH HELLO LOOK AT ME WHEN IM IM TALKING TO YOU I SWEAR TO GOD YOUR SUCH A PUSHOVER YOU SHOULD JUST YOU SHOULD JUST _KILL YOURSELF!"_**

 

Everyone in the room was quiet until  ***SLAP**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaayyyy I finished and you actually read it (I had no idea how to continue this:( )


	3. Oh god how to get away with murder episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send help Marinette is raging who has the balls to stop her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload

 

Everyone in the room was quiet until  ***SLAP**

 

**.................(0-0).  "Don't you dare talk to Marinette like like THAt!"**

Alya had just slapped Chloe in the face.  **ALYA**  just slapped Chloe on the _face_

 ***PUNCH** (I'm sorry bear with me I don't know how fighting works)

Chloe decided to punch Alya back wiping her hands on he jeans afterword's 

Alya nose was bleeding and she was clearly in pain Marinette was wondering how much time she was gonna get in prison. * **SLAM** Marinette had slammed her hand on the desk just as Sabrina was gonna go get the teacher Marinette lifted her hand up off the desk and talked to  Sabrina with a smile " _ **Sabrina**_ do you think you can hold off getting a teacher for now? I only need a few more _moments"_

Once Sabrina saw the noticeable dents on the desk Marinette had caused she scurried away from the door. " _chloe"_ Marinette said in a sing song voice. Along with a sweet smile? " _Ahh you just **dont** have common sense do you?" _Marinette said still smiling. _"You see you can insult me all you want you can threaten me all you want you can boss me around tell me to kill my self blackmail me. "_

 _You can do all you want to me but once you start threatening my_ _ **home and hitting my friends ha ha ha you really must not know whats gonna happen yeah Alya hit you first but you deserved it after all it is the first time you've ever told me to kill myself out loud and not through text".**_ Everyone gasped at that part yeah they knew that Chloe always bullied Marinette but they didn't know about her telling Marinette to kill herself.

 

" _ **Chloe I guess you really didn't think about that part? You see if I actually had killed myself without leaving a suicide note they could easily go through my phone and find the messages you sent me"**_ _Adam was just watching along with everyone else he didn't know what to do why was everyone just watching and not stopping what was her name again? Marinette! Yea Why was nobody stopping her? And how was she so strong? It kinda worried him on what she was gonna do to the other girl even though Chloe deserved it._

 

Just as he was gonna go stop them some dude with headphones and glasses put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Dude you **never** stop a mad Marinette I've been with her since kindergarten and the last time she was this mad was in 6 th grade and she got  expelled" Nino said all seriousness. Just as Adam was gonna ask what happened his thoughts were interrupted by Marinette giggling. Nino looked at her with a horror stricken face once everyone else saw Nino's face they started to get scared as well.

 

What the hell was wrong with this school? Why is nobody stopping her? And what's so special about Marinette yeah she was pretty and she seemed pretty nice and popular that's most of the reason why he kept staring at her and whispered that to her. His dad always said that when you see a pretty and popular girl make sure you whisper something nice in her ear and look her in the eye. He had no idea what that meant but he always took his dad's advice.                                                                                        ~~( I just had to make him an innocent cookie please forgive me I didn't have the heart to make him a player)~~

 

maybe he should have just gone with his dad after all. but its not like he had much of a choice. go to Russia where its cold or go to Paris and live with your dads very close friends and there daughter above a bakery. all he wanted was French sweets and a place to sleep is that to much to ask?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you actually read my piece of shit story it may be a piece of shit but it's my piece of shit


	4. Umm this is awkward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is still mad Nino is horrified Adam is confused Alya is still recording a whole bunch of teachers are watching along with everyone else who didn't go home the principal is watching to Chloe doesn't know whats to and acts like the victim Marinette might get akumitized?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your don reading this please read the end notes for the background on Adam Lerner please and thank you! Also I decided to just post a whole bunch of short chapters

 

Marinette was still laughing and everyone who didn't go home was watching along with the teachers and the principal. They all knew that Chloe was in the wrong but that didn't stop her from acting like the victim of Marinette's bullying. "Puhlease are you trying to threaten me Chloe Borgies?!" "As if! your so l-"

Everybody including Chloe went quiet when they heard a familiar flapping sound of a corrupted butterfly fly towards Marinette."Marinette!". It had all happened so fast none of them had time to react. Marinette jumped into the air and grabbed the purple and black butterfly. Then with a sinister smile she said " _As if I would get akumitized over something so unimportant. As if I would stoop so low that I would allow you to think I got akumitized over your petty actions towards me"_ Marinette said while ripping the butterfly into pieces. Everyone was once again dumbfounded who the hell was this girl and what had they done with Marinette?!!

 

Alya was the one that said what they were thinking. " _Girl_ calm down I don't know what just happened but this isn't Marinette this is more like that one girl Cary who moved here with a short temper that is super strong and badass. Don't get me wrong I do like Cary but imma need Marinette to help me to the nurse or your house okay?". "You know what your right Alya let's go over to my house if anybody else wants to come your more then welcome to"

 

just as Marinette was walking out the the door she turns around with a sweet smile and in a sing song voice she said " _oh! And Chloe don't you **Dare** try to do why you were saying earlier mmkay? I already have more then enough  evidence. Your lucky I'm nice enough to not  **Bring You Down Right Now.** ~~~~Espically since that would be pretty mean now bye bye honey have a nice day!"._ Marinette said while blowing a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam had a choice to either go on a business trip with his dad or live with his friend Tom and his wife and daughter usually he would go with his dad but once he found out that they lived on top of a bakery he was sold


	5. Too many perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically half of the school went with Marinette to the park while she was congratulated and bombarded with questions.  
> Adam gets lost looking for his new home and meets ladybug along with a jealous chat noir stalking him.  
> Marinette has a heart attack  
> And chat noir finds out something he doesn't want to which leads to an adorable jealous Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I was busy watching Netflix and eating Fry's but mostly French toast and a little bit of manga on the side

...............

Marinette was being oddly calm she was being normal as if nothing happened but nope on the inside Marinette. Was. Freaking. ** _OUT_**  she had no idea what and how that just happened did she really just do that oh god she just threatened Chloe she Marinette Dupain-Cheng just did that. . I  _just did that....._ before she knew it her,Alya,Nino,Kim and Adrien were already at the bakery. She groaned and blushed as Alya filled her parents in on what happened."Oh sweetie it must have been such a hard day for you here take a plate of croissants and macaroons up to your room and chat with your friends..Okay?". She wasn't sure if it was her mom or her dad that said that but she still said thanks. Once they got up stairs Marinette hurried to her home jumped onto the bed Alya not missing a beat behind her and started cuddling with her body sized cat pillow, Kim and Nino sat on the couch and Adrien was sitting in her desktop chair already munching away at the croissants(*cough #feedadrien2016*cough)

 

.......then Marinette started laughing like a madman Alya joined in about 5 seconds later along with Kim Adrien and Nino. They were like that for a solid 5 minutes until her mom had to make sure they were okay. Alya as always was the first one to start talking "omg I almost forgot why we came here *ahem  _exuse me~ nurse Marinette~ can you patch me up?~"._ Marinette giggled and hurried to patch Alya up and she had to say her work wasn't half bad.

"so Marinette since when where you such a badass?!" Kim suddenly yelled not so soon after everyone was asking Marinette how she got so buff. "um well I have to pick huge bags of flour up so that hw I got so strong?" Marinette answered back

Alya could tell she was lying but decided not to press her on about it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you actually read it?!


	6. Alyas's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM VERY SORRY I GUESS? TO PEOPLE WHO WERE ACTUALLY READING THIS IM ALSO GOING TO CHANGE INTO FIRST PERSON BECAUSE IM A CRAPPY WRITER HALLULA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> URGENT THIS IS ALYAS'S PERSPECTIVE!!!!

> They all talked for a bit more until everyone left Adrien was first and I was last cause I just couldn't miss the opportunity to tease marinette this much. But now that I'm actually by myself and properly thinking about what happened. All I can think is..... " _mari is hell on earth when you talk bad about or threaten her family and friends"_ " _and I'm super lucky to be her friend cause that girl is just to amazing, she is still full of surprises"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... I couldn't get into my account so I just gave up......  
> I had no idea about the reset password thing and I wish I did because it been plaguing me so much so this morning (it's 6:54 am were I am and I've been up since12:00 am READING AMAZING FANFICS FOR YURI ON ICE Figure Skater Time - Assassination on Ice!!!) This is suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppper short because I'm exhausted finals am I right?


	7. they meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ladybug bumps into Adam

Marinette still couldn't calm down so she told maman that she was going to sleep early and quickly transformed. to say that swinging from rooftop to rooftop was fun was an understatement it was so completely liberating and adrenaline filled that it could calm practically anyone down that is until you accidently make eye contact with a certain hot classmate who was the root of your problems.

 **"Marinette!?"** Adam quickly exclaimed. and a that ladybug ended up falling right on top of him. a completely liberating experience huh?

 

 

* * *

 As soon as Marinette left the crowd was starting to disperse leaving a sputtering Chloe and worried Sabrina. Adam was kind of disappointed though. while he was in America he heard about ladybug and chatnoir and evil butterfly possed people. he thought he would at least see ladybug or chatnoir. 

Adam watched the crowd disperse for a few more seconds before taking out his phone and pulling up the directions his dad gave him to the bakery he was supposed to be saying at. to say he was excited was an understatement he couldn't wait to try Sabine's cooking and macrons. he was so excited that he barely looked were he was going and just admired the scenery. a few hours later he realized he was super lost. after a few more minutes of asking people for directions and getting no where he decided to walk over to the Eiffel tower seeing how it was a huge landmark while unknowingly passing right by the Dupain bakery. seeing that it was getting dark Adam worriedly looked up at the sky not expecting to familiar pig tails and quickly  exclaimed " **Marinette?!"**

and suddenly she was on top of him to say he was surprised was probably  the understatement of the century when he looked up and instead of seeing Marinette he saw the one and only ladybug I did wanna meet her but not like this?!

Adam still wasn't sure what to do "um nice of you to drop in ladybug?" he suddenly found himself saying " you uh you look a lot like this girl in my class I was just so surprised I suddenly yelled it um sorry for scaring you?"

 

* * *

 

"oh no no no I'm uh sorry for you I mean sorry for landing on top of you" ladybug squeaked

"uh yea but do you think you can get up?" Adam said with a blush.

"oh god s-sorry um is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"well I've been lost for about 2 hours think the protector of Paris can give me some reliable directions?" he said with a chuckle

Oh god  how does he do it is he flirting with me?! I hope not I wouldn't be able to handle it oh god oh god what should I say?

I'm ladybug for gods sake! "you know what ill do you one better ill take you there were to?"

" the Dupain Bakery I'm supposed to be staying over there its my first day in Paris"

What what oh god is that what maman was talking about this morning?! all I heard was close friend and boy!

"oh yeah sure I know exactly where that is that's were a friend of mine lives its pretty close so do you wanna walk there?"

Adam gave her a short nod with a blush.

* * *

 

_**Time skip of basically 5 minutes.** _

* * *

 

 

"bye Adam!"

Adam waved back to ladybug with a too gods for this world smile.

Maybe Paris wouldn't be to bad after all.

Little did Adam know that a certain black cat saw the whole escapade go down

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been gone for so long 


	8. adriens short but fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I forcefully make my way into the fandom*  
> chats a stalker  
> alley ways  
> Adam scared  
> Ladybug annoyed  
> *I am forcefully removed from the fandom8

 

Adrien was really tired but decided to transform anyway after coaxing plagg for bit. hoping he would see his lady he hurriedly checked his baton to see if she was transformed too. he was practically bouncing on hid feet once it was confirmed he hurriedly jumped out the window following his gps to his lady. ahhh he was so so close he could already see her but before he could say anything  a familiar voice from earlier in the morning suddenly exclaimed " **Marinette?!"**  . and probably for the second time in his life he saw ladybug slip, and for the first time I his life see her land on.... _Adam_  


	9. ummmmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yandere cats is thee more i need to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for so long but heres another chapter !!!1

 

Chat watched as ladybug honest to god blushed Adam was not any better. He stayed out of sight and tried to listen to there conversation all he got from it though was Marinette bakery and directions. Something happened to him when he saw ladybug land on Adam he was pretty sure he knew what it was.... No he isnt that type of person right? 

 

* * *

Chat followed them to the Dupain bakery and listened to ladybug as she talked to Adam "Sorry for dropping in on you earlier i just didnt expect you to say that."

"oh no its fine but why where you so starteled? do you know marinette?" Adam said.                                                                                                   once again for the third time in his life he saw ladybug blush. Just what about this Adam guy is so good? then Ladybug honest to god stuterted he has never seen her panic so much. "umm y-yeah you could say that I know her um we talk sometimes?" ladybug exclaimed wait ladybug knew his princess? maybe thats why she isn't exactly impressed with the whole super hero thing 

 

"wow i didnt know Marinette was freinds with a super hero i've only known her fr a day but she left an impression" Adam said. and for some unknown reason Ladybug blushed even harder! what gives man stop smiling why are you smiling?! just as chat was about to jump in Ladybug talked "yep thats m-marinette she always leaves an impression! well i gotta go you know do super hero stuff um good luck with that thing yea bye!" annnnddd shes gone.

 

what was up with that?  _Some bodys jelly!_ what no no im not plagg be quiet!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow u actually read it.... check out my meme aacount that_one_akward_person on insta sooo this s realy short and i didnt do any spell checks......yeah ok bye

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you actually read it thanks tell me if you want more I have no life so it'll be easy to update! Sorry it's short also I hope your tired of the word it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it it


End file.
